John Ghost
'Jonathan David Ghost '(born March 19, 1999), known as '''John '''to his friends, is a teenager and fan of the paranormal. He has been great friends with Johnny Toast and Katrina Evans since his pre-teen years, growing affection for Katrina and eventually becoming her boyfriend. Biography Early life John Ghost was born to Sarah Ghost and her husband a few years before the latter perished in a paranormal activity, although it was believed to be a work accident. As he grew older, John stayed close to his mother, who was very protective and caring of her son. John eventually met young Johnny Toast, who was a year older than him, and the two stayed together during their elementary school years up until their days in high school. At the age of twelve, John and Johnny met Katrina Evans, who joined them and together the three developed an interest in the paranormal, although they never saw any signs of its true existence. As he grew older, John developed romantic feelings for Katrina, although he kept them secret so as not to jeopardize their friendship if she didn't feel the same way to him. A vacation in the mountains John, Johnny, and Katrina were invited to spend a week of summer vacation with Jack Gordon and several of his friends in the Arabon Mountains Recreational Campgrounds. The three agreed to join them in their trip and ventured out to the woods with their friends. Deadly occurrences For the most part, John spent his time during the vacation with Johnny and Katrina, although he occasionally spent time with Jack, his girlfriend Emilia, Fred Spooker and Colon Ghostie, and the Acachalla family. Several days into the vacation, however, the forest ranger turned up dead and the paranormal creature Krr'sa'thu'tin appeared, causing trouble for the teenagers and killing Sally Acachalla's boyfriend Aaron Martin. John and the others stayed in the cabin when Krr'sa'thu'tin attacked, killing Spencer Acachalla. Seeking vengeance, Sue and Billy Acachalla formed a search party to find and hunt down their predator. Sue, Jack, Katrina, and John went in one direction, where Sue and John were separated from Katrina and Jack. The latter, Katrina's former boyfriend, attempted to make a move on her before Krr'sa'thu'tin knocked him unconscious. Katrina found John and Sue and led them to Jack and the four returned to the cabin. Johnny and his girlfriend, Mary Petrova, were split up from Billy and Maddie Tyler in the caves where Aaron was killed and Mary was captured. Walter, a miner who accidentally awakened Krr'sa'thu'tin, helped Johnny escape and the two returned to the cabin with the rest of the teenagers. Johnny, Walter, Sue, and Billy went out to recover Mary as John learned of Jack's advances on Katrina and confronted him, only to be punched by him. Enraged after Emilia broke up with him, Jack stormed off. Walter was killed defending Mary as she escaped with the others and returned to the cabin. Jack was taken under the control of Krr'sa'thu'tin and he captured Katrina in hopes of drawing John out. Krr'sa'thu'tin revealed that it was John's father who had crippled the creatures from his dimension and he sought vengeance against the son of his foe. John set out to rescue Katrina on his own, although Johnny, Mary, and Sue followed him as the others tried to escape. A desperate escape John found Katrina, Jack, and Krr'sa'thu'tin just before John injured his enemy, buying he and Katrina time to flee. Krr'sa'thu'tin sent his stragglers to pursue them as Sue, Johnny, and Mary found John and Katrina. Sue held their foe off just before he was killed and the four split up. John, alone with Katrina, shared his feelings for her publicly and the two shared a passionate kiss before they were broken apart by Jack. Jack drew a knife and injured John before he lost his blade. The two struggled physically shortly before Katrina recovered Jack's knife and stabbed him to save her friend. John and Katrina narrowly escaped Krr'sa'thu'tin, who had tracked them down, when Johnny arrived and their enemy discovered that Johnny's father was with John's father when he and his companions were defeated and fled, fearing that Johnny knew of his father's skill at dispatching dimensional creatures. Distressing news John, Katrina, Johnny, and Mary set out back to their friends, who had managed to destroy the wall that had kept the campgrounds closed off. In the midst of the fight Spooker had been killed saving Emilia. The group left the campgrounds and went to the hospital to be checked out for injures when Johnny revealed that he and his family were to move away to Pennsylvania at the end of the summer. Personality and traits John has a caring personality, known for his affection to his friends. John will comfort those close to him when he senses their need for it, always there to console them when they need help, as evidenced by his closeness to Katrina during her breakup with Jack Gordon and, later, his romantic relationship with her. Relationships Katrina Evans John and Katrina grew up together since age twelve and have been great friends since. John developed romantic feelings for her as he grew older and stayed by her side after her breakup with Jack, eventually dating her after they escaped Krr'sa'thu'tin. Appearances * ''Hunt * The Cabin in the Woods (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:The Cabin in the Woods Category:Carnival of Fear